O Great Tragedy (For She is Life & He is Death)
by aeviternus philosophorum
Summary: "O Great Tragedy, for She is Life and I am Death" - Daheron was created for Destruction, for he was Leviathan: Devourer of Worlds. The lore behind DOMA's God was long hidden, as mortalkin could never comprehend the infinite cycle. [Centers mainly around Leviathan, DOMA, but incorporates original legends]
1. Prologue

**O Great Tragedy—For She is Life & He is Death**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist — Legend of DOMA's Gods**

author's notes are at the end of chapters

Daheron was built to destroy. Born of stardust and the will of the Eternal Mother and All-Knowing Father, Airu'Ydvatenú, Daheron was created as Leviathan, Devourer of Worlds. Alongside his creation was that of Baltézar, Behemoth of World Forming. Knowing that the two deities would be unable to handle the third task of creation between themselves, Airu'Ydvatenú created a third. Eluten'Ziz, Breath of Life. The three of them were named Creation Pantheon, and they were beyond all law but Ydvatenú.

Now, all deities begin truly genderless and through experience they choose where they identify. And all deities exist in a state similar to mortal childhood and youth—they are not so different from any other sentient existence, set apart only by great power and eternal sentience. And Daheron, Baltézar, and Ziz were as similar to other deities despite their high ranking.

In youth, Daheron was withdrawn and observant, cunning and calculating; the perfect mindset to prepare him for what he would have to do. Baltézar was arrogant and headstrong, rushing into situations without thinking of consequences, pitting his successes on luck. Ziz was playful, mischievous, and flighty—her affinity for childish chaos and illusions rivaled that of Loki. And the three were friends; the closest of them. Daheron and Baltézar were kept under close watch, as they were capable of destroying each other and setting the course of Ydvatenú's trees awry. But no matter what hardships they went through, Daheron and Baltézar remained the closest of friends.

The trio grew and watched as Ydvatenú created more deities, and eventually gave the words of life that created mortal planes. Worlds were born, and the Creation Pantheon knew that they could no longer play in their childish fantasies, as they would begin their never-ending infinite cycle. Brought before Ydvatenú and the Nexus deities that existed once within Void, the three were given their fates. Baltézar would create a world and Ziz would breathe life into every living creature upon it. They'd watch the progression of the beings, and if those beings chose corruption, Daheron would be sent to that world to deliver the judgment of Ydvatenú, consume the corrupted souls as only Leviathan could. When he had consumed all life, he would grow to a size that would allow him to consume the entire world, leaving a spot for Baltézar and Ziz to try again. And thus was their infinite cycle.

The first time Daheron was sent to consume a world, he returned in turmoil—he had not been alerted that he would feel the pain of the life on the world during his stay. Fearful and furious at Ydvatenú for hiding such facts from him, Daheron turned to Ziz for help. Baltézar had also given words of advice, and had comforted his friend to the best of his abilities. And Daheron was thankful for the Behemoth's words… And they were not enough. As for Ziz, Daheron had realized during his stay on that corrupted world that perhaps he had fallen "in love," as the life on the planet called it. He was in love with Ziz (or perhaps it was only through that trauma that he thought so—) and he needed her to stay close to him.

Her words were soothing, melodic, life-bringing as they were meant to be. Her touch was feather-light, and her kisses felt like … Butterflies. A creature Daheron had encountered on the world he had been sent to destroy. Ziz told Daheron that the souls that had remained pure were unharmed, and that Ydvatenú was keeping them safe.

"_You cannot kill a pure soul—the beings you befriended are safe, and they thank you for saving them. You are not 'evil' to them, nor are you to anyone. That is a concept of the non-deities as their way of trying to explain things that they aren't supposed to._" She smiled, those starlight eyes making Daheron's every fiber burn with desire.

"_And you, Eluten'Ziz… What do you see me as? I am incapable of seeing myself, as I am every face I have consumed, and have forgotten my first form…_"

She laughed that bell-like laugh, soft fingertips tracing Daheron's jawline (and he was beautiful.)

"_I remember you—I could never forget. You in your mortalkin form are most captivating, most beautiful… Silver eyes and snow colored hair, tall and perfectly built. You were strong and protective and those things you still are. I find you a treasure that I dare not play illusions upon, for I fear that perhaps you are only an illusion I've made already._"

Her words warmed his body, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "_As I'm sure you know, I am not so different from the mortalkin's concept of__** dragon**__. And they say this being craves to hold in its possession the most beautiful of existences. And you, Ziz… You are most beautiful, and I desire to keep you as my own._" A pause as he noted the quizzical look on her pretty face—"_But only if you will let me._"

She leaned forward and placed her soft lips against his, pulling away momentarily to smile at the deity that she cradled in her arms. "_The mortalkin call this 'in love,' right? For I have not ventured to any of Baltézar's worlds after I have breathed life to them. And so their concepts are sometimes a bit odd. But I think…_" Midnight hair laced with starlight brushed against Daheron's cheek as she leaned to kiss him again. "_I think, Daheron, that I am 'in love' with you as well._"

The Leviathan could've sworn that his heart had burst with…'joy,' a mortal concept that was used to describe an immensely positive feeling. So she shared his desire, and he wanted to keep it that way. "_Then will you allow me to keep you as mine own, to hold and protect you… Ziz, will you let me be that which you desire most?_"

"_I would have it no other way._"

So this process of world building, life breathing, and world devouring continued harmoniously; Baltézar had been exceptionally supportive of Daheron's love for Ziz, and had commented multiple times on his approval.

"_I had started to worry that you would never mate, Tanrel'Daheron._" Baltézar's wide grin made Daheron laugh.

"_You have little faith in my courting skills, Zeltev'Baltézar? I assure you, I have proven quite proficient in courtship._" The Leviathan gave his friend a pat on the back. "_But I am thankful for your support, as is Ziz._"

"_Did you believe that I would not support this? You are not supposed to be what the mortalkin call 'bachelor,' that is my job. I take pride in my title as most desirable un-mated male deity, and I intend to keep that title._" True to form, Baltézar did not mate, as he needed no mate to function. And harmony continued for eons.

Yet Ydvatenú alerted the Creation Pantheon to a world that Baltézar had named Earth, a place growing ill with corruption. And the trio watched the world from above, hoping that perhaps it would fix itself. But Daheron watched these mortalkin (Baltézar had named them 'Human') waging unnecessary war—and he hated them.

For his poisoning hatred, Ydvatenú tore Daheron away from Ziz, exiling him to Earth, not only to consume it, but to learn. Distraught, lonely, angry, suffering Daheron found refuge in a place that he called 'Atlan,' Elisium of Void God, Atoran. And he saw in Atlan the potential to be the catalyst for mortalkin purification. Perhaps he would not have to consume the world, as Baltézar had expressed fondness for it. Atlan would be Daheron's way to save Earth, of this he was **certain**.

▎**author's notes**

translations:

airu – infinite

eluten – divine/beautiful

tanrel – brother (generally refers to a draconic/reptilian deity)

zeltev – brother (generally refers to a mammalian/avian deity)

daheron's original form is referring to his desire for purity and order.

**terms**

mates – deity version of marriage. keep in mind, deities mate only once, and for eternity.

mortalkin – any being with a finite existence (ex: humans, canines, eagles—any non-deity. demigods are not counted here.)

yes, a leviathan is a predecessor to dragons. dragons are essentially a later evolution created from daheron's 'genes' by ydvatenú

the creation pantheon go by the 'only one of my kind' rule. baltézar is the only behemoth in 'species', daheron is the only leviathan, and ziz is some sort of bird-thing.


	2. Atlan: Catalyst for Rebirth

**Atlan: Catalyst of Rebirth **

author's notes at end of chapter

For a world so corrupted, Atlan was a diamond in the rough. The mortalkin that Baltézar called 'humans' and the world called 'Earth' lived in perfect harmony. With no greed or unnecessary desires, no poverty, no war, no plagues—Atlan was perfection. It was said that the Void God Atoran created this city as a safe-haven for the mortalkin who were born with the souls of Truth, and Daheron wanted to believe that. Stationed as guardians were three knights—Timaeus of Destiny, Critias of Wisdom, and Hermos of Renewal. As Daheron arrived upon the land of Atlan, he was met by Timaeus.

"**Greetings, traveler,**" the knight began, "**Are you seeking refuge in Atlantis? This is the haven for those who seek a reprise from corruption and chaos—**"

Daheron was silent for a moment, surveying the knight. After a moment, he nodded. "_Yes. I have traveled a far distance to escape the chaos and cruelty of humans… Am I allowed refuge in your city?_"

The knight smiled, extending a hand to the now human-shaped God. "**You have a heart that seeks order and justice, thus our king Ironhart will gladly welcome you. What is your name? I can tell you are not as human as you look.**"

Name… He couldn't say Daheron, that'd freak the knight out. But Daheron was gifted with a silver tongue—he'd have to lie (as much as he hated to.) "_You are right, I am not of mortalkin. I am Divine Serpent Gé, trapped in this form as an escape from mortalkin hatred._" From what he could tell, the knight believed him; his words were not entirely a lie—Daheron had been exiled, taking a form that resembled the mortalkin called 'human' was his only defense mechanism for the time being. As for the Serpent God, he was, albeit his name was feared, and he needed a way to enter this city. A Divine Serpent would not be as feared as Leviathan.

The knight introduced himself as Timaeus, he served King Ironhart and Queen Ezrivel. As Daheron expected, the ones called Critias and Hermos were in a trinity with Timaeus.

"**Critias is wisdom embodied, Hermos is our bringer of new life. I am Order and Harmony. The three of us share the same heart of Light.**"

So they were a trinity not unlike his own. From Daheron's observations, Critias and Timaeus both shared aspects of his own personality and Baltézar. And Hermos—Hermos was mischievous, playful, chaotic, childish, and unbelievably similar to Ziz. Timaeus had introduced Daheron to King Ironhart and Queen Ezrivel.

"A Serpent God? It is a blessing to have you in our paradise." Ironhart was eerily stern, albeit perhaps it was the way of mortalkin nobles. "Our city will have a place for you, as the Void God makes room for everyone."

Daheron smiled slightly, giving the King and Queen a graceful bow before beginning to leave the throne room.

"Papa!"

A voice. Daheron turned to see a small boy with icy-teal colored hair and golden eyes running (well, stumbling was a better description) toward Ironhart.

"Papa! Who is this?"

The boy couldn't have been any older than five, since Baltézar said that 'human' children were quite curious at that age. Daheron smiled at the small boy, giving a proper bow. "_I am the Divine Serpent Gé. I have been granted sanctuary in this Elisium…_"

He could see the confusion on the boy's face, that smile widening at the amusing faces that the boy was making. The deity watched as the small boy tugged on Ironhart's beard. "Papa, why're the gods here?"

Daheron couldn't help but laugh slightly at the king's response. Evidently, he wasn't the only one amused, as he heard Hermos and Timaeus laughing as well. Wise Critias seemed thoroughly embarrassed by his fellow knights and their childishness, albeit Critias seemed to have some reason that he needed to stay so serious.

"Dartz, we cannot force a god to leave our city. Gé is a blessing to us, so fear not." Ironhart ruffled the boy's hair. Turning to the God, Ironhart sighed. "This is my son, Dartz. Forgive his curiosity as it seems to be insatiable."

Well, Daheron could sense a strong soul in the small boy—_Dartz will be my catalyst, my messiah. I will bend this world to raise him to greatness, and he will help me save this world._Daheron knelt down as the small prince ran over, catching his small frame as he tripped. Lily-white hands tugged on Daheron's snowy-colored locks and golden eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Are you really a god?" That small voice cut through Daheron's thoughts. Silver eyes focused on the small boy's face, soft features, bright eyes, and a wide grin.

"_Yes. I am divine and eternal. I will be your city's savior—if you so wish._"

"Mhmm. Savior sounds good! Papa tells me life is precious, so we need it safe, right?"

How curious. That burning desire to keep the world harmonious was already deep-seated in the boy's soul. Daheron patted the prince on the head and stood. "_Your father is wise, and he is right. Life is precious and we deities serve to protect it._"

It turned out to be beneficial that Daheron kept up good relations with the knights and the royal family, as over time even Atlantis had its ups and downs. Ironhart had asked the deity to help with a shortage of natural supplies—Daheron was more than willing. The years he spent in Atlantis had made him trust the mortalkin—perhaps they were worthy of his gift. So he showed him the miracle of a substance called Orichalcum. It could be anything: fabric, metal, wood, even organic or liquid.

This was to be mortalkin's test: if they were able to overcome unnecessary desire and corruption, then Daheron would have no reason to destroy Earth, and he would be able to return home. _Baltézar told me that these mortalkin were strong enough. Let's test this theory… just in case._

▍ authors notes

ironhart's queen's name is never mentioned, i made one up.

the knights are kinda like the creation trio… because it causes daheron pain. (i'm terrible)

orichalcum's properties are taken from various legends and the japanese dub of doma

**divine serpent gé** is the name of dartz' ace monster used in his duel with the nameless pharaoh and seto. (forshadowing yeees)


End file.
